


Jacob x Frederick // Over a Cup of Tea

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bisexual Jacob Frye, M/M, Minor Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Older Jacob Frye, POV Jacob, Post-Jack the Ripper DLC, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Jacob is (finally) recovering from what Jack had done to him.





	Jacob x Frederick // Over a Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Im usually more a fan of the drama possibilities of rothfrye but sometimes you just need soft jacob uwu

Jacob wasn't much of a tea drinker, but sometimes a cup was nice. Especially since the whole ordeal with Jack, he actually quite enjoyed a warm cup. He was blind in one eye and still flinched whenever someone approached him from the left, but other than that he had recovered great. 

Evie had returned to India to live her life with her husband, and while Jacob understood, he did feel sad. For multiple reasons. One, because he loved his sister and the very  _ idea  _ of living without her was weird, even if he had been doing it the past twenty years.

Two, because he couldn't marry the one he loved. It was simply illegal, and Freddy was a man of the law. In the Brotherhood it was allowed. It had been since the twelfth century. He knew he had the master assassin Altaïr to thank for that. 

So, instead, Jacob watched Freddy talk. Listened to everything that happened at work, from a spilt cup of coffee to a solved murder. He was fascinated by it. He loved listening to Freddy talking. "I love you," he murmured, the rim of the teacup pressed against his lip. 

Freddy smiled softly and continued talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i slip a "altair is gay" mention in there why yes i fucking did


End file.
